


Love in Curses

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: A fluffy eremin blurb after reading chapter 88, to soothe myself in light of recent revelations… 
   In which, (if you can imagine them allowing Armin to sleep in Eren’s cell with him), Eren makes a brave decision to confess his love to Armin since their time is short.   Enjoy if you can!!!; (There’s some brief smut at one point)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (As I said before, just try to imagine they let Armin sleep in Eren's cell lol)

Eren finally opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. There was no point in keeping them shut when he just couldn’t sleep. He turned his head to the blonde haired boy sleeping next to him, listening to him breathe and snore ever so slightly into the side of his chest. He felt so lucky to have him there beside him, but couldn’t bring himself to celebrate it… 

8 years… 8 years to live, but more likely even less… What a pity. What a sin! He’d promised Armin a lifetime together… He’d intended to come completely forward with him the minute the war was over. Just as soon as they could stand in front of the ocean staring out at the horizon. Now his time with him was less than a decade. 8 years… 5-7 more likely. Just 5-7 years after all they’ve been through. And Armin was going to live another 13. That meant it would be around 5 years without him. Would he move on? Would he even get to see the world? Would he find someone else to explore the seaside with at least? 

_‘Fuck… fuck it all… I was once… in such a hurry to die. And now, I don’t get a choice… We were gonna be together the moment the war ended. I was gonna do– everything in my power to make his dreams come true. What kind of life can I give him now? A short time together before he has to start carrying me over the mountains of sand and the rivers of fire as my body starts decaying before my soul even gets the chance to settle down? I never even got to tell him I love him… God, I love him so much… Surely he knows that by now, right?’_

Eren’s hand hovered over to Armin’s hair, stroking it gently with his fingers, admiring how soft it was, as always. It was such a trite thing to touch that hair. So trite to exist. So trite to live. So trite to love…  
So trite… 

_‘Armin… to think I– all these years of forcing ourselves not to fall in love… What was the god damn point?… What is the point of life?…’_

Eren closed his eyes again, too pained to look at his shadowed beloved laying there beside him in the dank and rotten jail cell anymore. But the first thing that appeared in his mind were Armin’s eyes… the glowing blue eyes, bluer than the brightest sky, shimmering for him, telling him about the world. Telling him about freedom and the ocean… The ocean… 

Eren’s heart skipped a beat. The ocean. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach he knew Armin wanted to _share_ the ocean with him. Those childhood dreams of being together at sea, never for a second stopped feeling wonderful… What is the point of life?… Images of Historia’s eyes lighting up for Ymir flooded his memory… of the way his father would look at his mother in the kitchen while she cooked… of the gross way Franz and Hannah would gaze at each other the second one of them walked into the same room as the other… 

“Love…” 

Eren rose up and turned over to Armin sleeping in the bed beside him, and shook him gently to wake him. “Armin… Armin, wake up…” 

Armin stirred and turned over but seemed to still be asleep. “Mmmmh…” 

Eren continued his gentle shaking, his voice cracking for how desperate he was to close the gap between this moment and the next. “Armin… Wake up, please… I have something to tell you.”

Armin’s sleepy eyes finally opened somewhat, and his drowsy hands brushed the bed hair from his cheek. He looked up at his desperate friend beside him, as the smell of gross, unfair reality flew back into his nose. “Eren?”

“I love you.”

Armin rubbed his eye and swallowed the yawn in his throat. “I love you too…”

“Do you mean that, Armin?!”

“Hmm?” Armin rubbed his cheek, clearly still half asleep, and unaware of what was going on around him. 

Eren repeated himself to him, ever determined. “I love you.”

Armin seemed to perk up a little more as the slow reentrance into reality began to awaken his mind. “Eren? Wh–”

“I love you.”

Armin blushed. Unsure of what to say. Suddenly the memories of what they learned that evening returned to his mind. _‘Oh, right… We’re… going to die…’_ “Eren…”

“Armin… You don’t have to say it back. But I have only a short time left to live… and if that’s the case no matter what I do, I want to say I’ve lived a full life… And that starts with being able to tell you I love you…” 

“…Eren… I’ve… waited my whole life to hear you say that.”

“Did you know how I felt? I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize I did.”

“I knew you did. Somewhere deep down… Did you know how I felt?”

“I… didn’t want to think about it… Not until this war was over. But you knew that.”

“I did.”

“…So, now you know…”

“Eren, I–”

“Hang on… I… I know I can’t give you the life I always wanted to… The life I promised you with my eyes all these years whenever I looked at you. I know it’s going to be short no matter what your answer is. I know it’s going to be rough and not at all the romantic dream we wanted… But if I’ve learned one thing in the last 5 years… just one thing… it’s that life is only worth living if you have love. You’re only as strong as your love is. You’re only as brave as your love is. You’re only as wise as your love is… You’re only happy if you have love… Armin Arlert… My very best friend in the world, my strength, my hope, my dream… I love you. With all my heart. More than anything… I always have. Thank you for letting me say it…”

Armin stared at the dark haired boy, hidden by the shadows save for the glimmer in his eyes catching what little moon light was in the cell block… He was definitely awake now, the weight of Eren’s words hitting his shoulders with full power. All those anxieties stopped boiling in the back of his mind. All he could hear were Eren’s words repeating in his head and the sounds of Eren blinking and swallowing in his ear. The sound of Eren waiting for an answer, the only one he could think to give now… “Eren… I love you too. Of course, I love you too. I have since the start and I want to be with you.” 

“Armin…” Eren reached out to touch Armin’s face, resting his hand against it, admiring the way it shaped around it so perfectly, as though it was made for him. Both boys had at last stopped thinking. No worries, no stress, no anxiety… For 5 minutes, they’d decided without words that right now was going to be all about them. This moment, would be theirs and only theirs and nothing was going to take it away. Eren leaned in, his lips brushing against Armin’s, and paused right there to let Armin decide to complete it. 

Without hesitation, Armin’s hands wrapped around Eren’s neck and pulled him into a kiss… Later he’d mull over their first kiss being in a disgusting jail cell mixing sleepy saliva in under-cleansed mouths, but right now, it felt like the drink of holy water he’d been thirsting for all his life. 

Eren instinctively pressed Armin by the shoulders back into the mattress and rested his body over top of his. Neither of them knew where the moment was going, but for now, they didn’t care. Their bodies wouldn’t last long. If anytime was right for being together like this, now would do… 

Armin’s arms held Eren so close, as their tongues continued dancing and swirling with one another in each other’s mouths… somewhere in the back of his mind he prayed to god this wasn’t all a dream. The suppressed gasping in his voice as Eren’s hand moved up and down pleasuring their erections, filled Eren with so much delight. It was like the song he’d always wanted to hear. A hymn he couldn’t wait to hear over and over _again_ in the future… He left kisses all over Armin’s neck and cheeks, half wishing he weren’t a Titan so the marks wouldn’t disappear by morning… Armin was finally his and he wanted the world to know it…

At last they ejaculated and the orgasm was met with a close hug to the sound of the two of them breathing heavily in each other’s ears. Eren rested his forehead against Armin’s for a moment before he brought his soft lips down to kiss Armin’s nose, cheeks, and lips…

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages…” Eren whispered, breaking the lull in conversation. 

“Me too…” 

“…13 years… I know it’s not much, but… You’ve got a wonderful life ahead of you when this war is over. I’m sure of it.”

“You’ll be by my side until your time is up won’t you?”

“Mmh…–”

“Please.”

“Yes… Yes, of course, I will.”

Armin gently pushed Eren up from his chest, pulled his pants back over his waist, and took him by the hands. “Marry me.”

“Armin?”

“Marry me… please?”

“Armin… I don’t–”

“Please?”

“I’m not going to live for–”

“Please…”

“I can’t give you the life you–”

“Please…” Armin’s whisper grew heated as he choked up, crying beginning to well up in his throat. 

“…I will. I absolutely will…”

Armin’s arms flew back around Eren and his lips flew back onto his, the loud sounds of their kissing echoing in the cell block (thankfully not waking Mikasa next door).

Eren broke the kiss to hug his new fiancé close to him… It felt so warm… Warmer than he ever felt in his life… Like he’d suddenly realized how cold he truly was all along before this moment, where Armin’s arms felt like the first blanket he’d ever been given. He buried his nose in Armin’s shoulder, smelling him and nuzzling him. “Armin… when I’m gone… what will you do?”

“Remember you.”

“Won’t you find somebody new?”

“Why would I do that when you’re always alive in my heart?”

“Armin…”

“5 years. That’s how long I’ve got to live without you. If you don’t believe my words, then just believe that I’m not gonna find anyone new in just 5 years… It’s just not practical. I’ll keep exploring in your name. Telling the world your story… Loving you.”

“If I… could have one selfish wish, that would be it. I’ve rather always felt that way.” He laughed into his neck. 

“Consider it granted. If the roles were reversed though… I’d want you to find somebody new…”

“Armin… 5 years? I’d just wait for you by the sea until I died.”

“That’s not what I want for you…”

“You think as my husband, you get to decide what I do?” Eren chuckled, pulling away to look into Armin’s eyes. “We’re just kids… We shouldn’t even be thinking of this right now…”

“It’s a cruel world we live in…”

“It really is… Let’s get married right now.”

“Now?”

“Yes. I don’t wanna waste another minute not being with you. So let’s give ourselves all the time we’ve got. All we have to do is vow ourselves to each other, right?” He stroked Armin’s blushing cheek with his finger, feeling the warm tingle in his skin. “We’re dedicated to each other like that as it is. What’s the harm in making it official?”

Armin grinned. Dark as it was, Eren could swear he saw that smile clear as daylight. “None! Let’s do it!”

Eren grinned back and pressed Armin back into the pillow to kiss his neck and entangle his legs with his in a passionate embrace. He spoke his vows in between kisses, as his way of saving time. “I… Eren Yeager… swear myself to you… Armin Arlert… my body… my mind… my heart… my soul… my dreams… all of it, I swear to you… I promise to love you… always… in every way… for the rest of our lives… and beyond… for eternity… I love you… I’ll care for you… stay by your side, forever and always… Uh’m–… yours truly, Eren.”

Armin laughed quietly for the make shift vows that charmed him and filled his stomach with fluttering joy to hear. “Alright. My turn.” He smiled, and flipped Eren over on his back to kiss him all over in return. “I… Armin Arlert… swear myself to you, Eren Yeager… My body, my mind, my soul… My heart, my dreams… All of it. I pledge it all to you… I’ll love you, care for you, honor and keep you in sickness and in health… for better or worse… And vow to be yours, and only yours, for a lifetime and beyond… for eternity and forever and always.” He paused his kissing to look Eren in the eye. “I love you…” His lips locked with Eren’s before pulling away to finish his vows, with a chuckle. “Yours truly, Armin.” 

Eren’s hands slid into Armin’s long blonde hair and a wide sparkling grin appeared on his face from cheek to cheek as he pressed his nose up against Armin’s. “We just got married…!” 

“We did!” 

Their smiles merged into one as they kissed and carried on like this for a while longer, before sleepiness took over their bodies. The two rested there together in each other’s arms, high on thoughts of one another…

“Armin… do you believe in heaven?”

“I do indeed. How about you?”

“Well, I do but… with these powers, and our souls and magic being passed down, or whatever, do we even go to heaven when we die?”

“I think so. I think our bodies die and our memories get passed down. But no matter what people have been saying, I don’t think we just “live on” inside the minds of the next vessels…“

“I see… Are you just saying that to get my hopes up for an after life?”

“Eren, have I ever lied to you?”

Eren smiled to himself. “Nope. Alright then. When you and I are both dead and wandering around in heaven–”

“Wandering?”

“Well, I think it’s a big open space, right? Easy to get lost in. Anyway, when you get there after me, I’ll call for you. Will you answer?”

Armin rolled over above Eren’s face to smile for him. “I’ll come _running_ …”

Eren smiled back and kissed him again, for what felt like the billionth time, and still just the first of even a billion more to come… 

When they broke apart, Armin sleepily closed his eyes as he snuggled up against his newly wed teenage husband… 

Eren closed his eyes. Finally he felt like he could rest with ease…

“Eren?”

“Hmm?”

“Please, don’t forget about this when we wake up…”

“I won’t. I promise. Don’t you forget either, alright?”

“Alright.”

“I’ll find us some sort of marriage charms soon.”

Armin yawned, his speech slurring from tiredness sweeping over him once again. “That’ll be nice…” 

“Go to sleep, Armin. Sorry to wake you.”

“Don’t be… I love you.”

“I love you too… Good night. ”

That was the best night of sleep the boys had gotten since their childhood.


End file.
